Tears of Joy
by Mitchel2013
Summary: It's Edward and Bella's senior year. Everything was perfect about their relationship. They had been together for almost a year. Something is wrong and Edward's worried about Bella. Esme and Carlisle want to have 'a talk' with Edward and Bella. And why is everyone crying?
1. Chapter 1

**I only own the plot of this story. Stephanie Meyer owns all twilight related content.**

**EPOV**

Christmas Break of Edward, Bella, and Alice's senior year of high school.

Forks, Washington

Dec. 27 8:37a.m.

I rushed through my shower and threw some clothes on. Bella and I are going to spend the entire day together today. Charlie left for his fishing trip in Canada with Harry Clearwater and some other men from the reservation hours earlier this morning. We would have the house to ourselves to do as we please for the next three days. Of course I had to come back home at night because my parents are home. If only Carlisle and Esme would coordinate their vacations with Charlie. I sighed internally.

I almost knocked over my mother in my haste to get out the door. I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings. My mind was with Bella in her bed making sweet, sweet love to her. I quickly diverted my thoughts before Esme could _see_ what those thoughts were.

"Sorry, Mom. I should have been watching where I was going." I glanced at the door, still excited to go see Bella. I love her with all my heart and it almost kills me to have to be away from her, even if it is for a few hours while we sleep. I'd rather she slept in my arms. I already know I want to spend the rest of my life with her as her husband.

"Oh, it's alright honey. I remember what it was like to be newly in love." She smiled at me; it reached her beautiful hazel eyes. It's the same crooked smile that I have. It's the only physical quality I have in common with my adoptive mother. "I can't believe my little boy is in love. It seems like just yesterday we saw you for the first time in that orphanage and you were telling us that you needed a new mommy and daddy 'cuz yours went to heaven to live with Jesus." She had tears in her eyes. I love my mother but I really want to go see Bella. We could get all emotional another day.

"Maaammm." I wined at her.

"I'm sorry I'm getting all emotional on you like this. Go see your girlfriend. And tell her I said hi. Are you going to be home for dinner? You should bring Bella with you. It's been days since I saw her last."

"We can get emotional some other day. And I'll call or text later about dinner. I'll ask Bella if she wants to come over. I love you. I'll see you later." I ducted down to kiss Mom on the cheek. I really have to bend over to get to her. She's like five foot five and I'm nearing six foot three.

"I still can't believe how tall you've gotten, Edward." She started to tear up again and I raised an eyebrow at her. "I know, I know. It's just you're not my little boy any more Edward. You're all grown up." She wiped her tears and told me to go have fun with my girlfriend, but not too much fun.

I left the house and got into my car as Mom yelled after me that she loves me. What was with all the tears? It's not like I'm going off to college. I'm going to Bella's house and would be back tonight. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind as I neared Forks.

It was almost 9:30 by the time I got to Charlie's little white house, nestled between the trees. It's a very private part of town. There aren't any neighbors for a half mile on either side. I parked my silver Volvo behind Bella's red, rusty, old Chevy pickup truck. We don't know the exact year it was made but its early 1960's at the most. I wanted to buy her something a little newer but knew how she would react if I tried to spend that much money on her.

I knocked on the door, but not too loudly in case she's still sleeping. I know where the spare key is; I can let myself in if necessary. It took a few minutes but she finally did open the door. Bella is the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. She has long mahogany hair that reaches down to the middle of her back and big chocolate brown eyes that can see deep into my soul. Her features are so delicate and beautiful and she's shorter than Mom even. Almost five foot three but not quite. I was so caught up in her beauty that I almost didn't notice the deep circles under her eyes, like she hadn't slept at all since the last time I saw her. She had a smile on her face but it didn't reach her eyes.

As soon as I was in the entry and the door was closed behind me I gathered her into my arms and kissed the top of her head. "What's wrong, love?" I whispered in her ear.

"Nothing," Bella tried to lie to me. I can read her like a book; plus she's a terrible fibber.

"Bella," I said firmly but lovingly at the same time. When she didn't say anything else I tried again. "Bella, you know you can tell me anything right? I love you and when you hurt, I hurt. What's troubling you, love?"

She didn't say anything this time. "Bella?" I asked. I heard a sniffle. I pulled back a little bit and pulled her chin up so I could look in her eyes. They were filled with tears. What could be wrong that was upsetting my Bella this much? Her tears started to brim over and I gathered her back into my arms. I guided us into the Chief's small living room and onto the couch. She buried her face into my jacket that I hadn't gotten the chance to take off yet. She was all out sobbing now and I was starting to get really worried. When I left her last night she seemed to be perfectly fine. "Shh, shh. It's okay, love, I'm here." I continued to whisper sweet nothings into her ear as she slowly calmed down.

"I'm sorry. I'm ruining your jacket! I'm so sorry, Edward." Of course, she's always worried about anyone but herself. Even when she's the one who's hurting.

"Don't be sorry, Bella, it's only a jacket." I smiled slightly at her. "Now, do you want to talk about whatever it is that's bothering you?"

She leaned back and looked at her hands in her lap. "I do, but can we talk later. I'm not ready to talk yet." She had a crease in between her eyebrows; whatever it is, still bothering her.

I decided to leave it alone for now. "Of course, love. You can talk to me whenever you're ready."

She smiled up at me. It almost reached her eyes, but not quite.

"Why don't you go lay down upstairs and I'll bring you some breakfast. Or have you already eaten?" She looks a little sick too. I hope she's okay. It would kill me if something ever happened to her.

"No, I haven't. Thank you, Edward. You're too good for me, you know that?"

"I think you're confused. It's you who is too good for me."

She just rolled her eyes in response to what I said; we've had this argument before. I helped her up off the couch and she made her way up the stairs to her room. I went to the kitchen and looked around, trying to decide what to make her for breakfast.

What was with all the crying today? First Esme gets all teary while taking a trip down memory lane and now Bella's crying for who knows what reason. I just hope she's okay. She looks so tired and sick. Oh my God. What if she's dying! She'd tell me if she was dying, right? I brought my thoughts back to breakfast before I could drive myself crazy with irrational thoughts.

I got out all the necessary ingredients for pancakes and mixed up the batter. As the pancakes were cooking I cleaned some fruit to go on the side and poured orange juice into a glass for her. I put it all on a tray and brought it up stairs to her room.

Her door was open so I walked right in. She was laying on her side facing away from the door. I set the tray on her desk and laid down behind her, spooning her. I put an arm around her and kissed the side of her head. "I made you pancakes," I whispered in her ear.

She didn't answer me but I heard her sniffle; more tears. Something is really wrong.

"Sweetheart, whatever it is bothering you, I think you need to talk about it. Maybe I can help you feel better," I said quietly.

"I know, I just don't know how to say this," She was starting to sob again.

"Oh God, you're dying, aren't you?" I said before I could stop it. She just cried harder. My world was shattering.


	2. Finding out

**I only own the plot of this story. Stephanie Meyer owns all twilight related content.**

**BPOV**

December 27 10:07 a.m.

"Oh God, you're dying, aren't you?" Edward cried out. This made me cry even harder. I just need to get this out. I'd rather Edward be mad at me than worried. I'm horrible person, making him worry about me so much.

"No Edward, I'm not dying," I choked out. How nice of me; putting his mind at ease before I bring his world spiraling down.

"Then what is it, love? It doesn't matter how you say it, just say it," he said desperately.

I took a deep breath, trying to say it. "I can't say it," I cried out.

"Why not Bella? Are you embarrassed about something? Honey, you know you can tell me anything."

"No, I'm afraid you're going to be mad at me, Edward, and that you'll want nothing to do with me. God, you have every right to leave me."

"You know I could never be mad at you, Bella, and I'm not leaving; ever. And if it has you this upset, you obviously didn't mean for it to happen. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward," I whispered. I turned around in his arms so I could look into his beautiful green eyes. He put his hands on either side of my face and lightly kissed my lips. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "I think… I think…. I think I'm pregnant, Edward," I choked out.

He just stared at me for a few minutes and I was getting more scared every second the silence stretched on. He's going to leave me and I'm going to have to raise a child by myself. Who's going to want a woman with a child? "What?" He finally choked out.

"I think I'm pregnant," I said again.

"Are… Are you sure?" He whispered.

"No, I'm not. I haven't taken a test. I figured it out last night after you left. I was looking underneath the sink, in the bathroom upstairs, for a new bottle of body wash when I saw my box of tampons. I started counting in my head and I realized that I am five days late. I've never been a day late in my life, Edward. But to answer your question, no I'm not sure," I said.

"Well, before we start panicking, why don't we make sure? We could go to Port Angeles and get some pregnancy tests. I would quickly get them at the drug store here, but we should probably keep this to ourselves for the time being," he said confidently.

"What if somebody recognizes us in Port Angeles? They'd tell Charlie! I take back what I said about not dying, Edward. Charlie is going to kill me when he finds out," I said as I sniffled and tried to hold back the tears.

"Hey, don't worry about what Charlie is going to think. Of course he's not going to be happy _if _we are having a baby, but he'll come around. And he wouldn't be killing you; he'd kill me. Why don't we worry about making sure you are pregnant before we worry about our parents, okay?" he stroked my face, trying to comfort me as he talked.

"Okay," I whispered.

"Do you want to come with me to get the tests or do you want to stay here and try and get some rest after you eat your breakfast?" he asked me.

"Is it okay if I stay here? I don't really feel like going out into the public eye right now," I said sheepishly.

"Of course that's fine. I'll pick up some lunch too while I'm there. Anything in particular you want?"

"Surprise me."

"Hey, I think this is the first time you've told me to surprise you. I thought you hated surprises," he said with a smile.

"Most, yes. Some I don't know how I feel about," I said with my eyes down. Like this baby for example. I don't know if I should be happy, depressed, or mad right now. I don't think I could be mad at Edward; we've always used protection. We must have used a defective condom or it broke and we didn't notice. I should have been on birth control, but I didn't want our parents to know we're having sex. Carlisle would have found out if I went to the clinic to get some and he probably would have told Charlie and then Charlie would have killed Edward and then my baby wouldn't have a daddy.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here for you, Bella, every step of the way. I'm not mad at you and I'm not leaving you. I'll go get the tests and then we can discuss what we are going to do about this. I want you to eat your breakfast and then get some rest. Don't worry about the dishes I'll take care of those later. I love you, Sweetheart. I'll be back as soon as I can be." He kissed my forehead and got off of the bed. He got the tray off of my desk and told me to eat. He then left, promising he would be back.

As I ate my breakfast, which is unbelievably delicious, I thought about what I would want to do if I am pregnant. Abortion is out of the question; I could never kill an innocent child. I don't think I could put my baby up for adoption either. It'd torture me knowing I had a child out there somewhere that I wasn't allowed to be the mother of. I might not be ready to be a mother yet but I would have the support of Edward and both of our families, hopefully. I started to think about what my baby would look like and quickly drifted off to sleep with the image of a baby boy with green eyes and bronze hair in my mind.


	3. That dreaded isle

**I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**EPOV**

Port Angeles, Washington

Dec. 27 10:53 a.m.

I took a deep breath and then got out of my car. I ventured into the drug store and made my way to the isle that not many men venture into: the feminine product isle. I looked around at all of the shelves, seeing Midol, sanitary pads, wipes, and tampons before my eyes landed on the pregnancy tests. There were so many different kinds. I didn't know which one would be better. I don't plan on asking for help either. I want to get out of here before someone recognizes me.

I grabbed four different tests. Hopefully I have enough. I put them in my basket and headed back to the front of the store to check out, passing the tampons on my way. Never before in my life had I wished I was buying tampons. It's not that I'd be mad if Bella is pregnant, it's the fact that I'm eighteen years old. I'm not ready to be a father. What about college and medical school? Money wouldn't be an issue. My biological parents left me enough money to last me two lifetimes.

What if I'm a terrible father? I don't know anything about babies. Bella, of course, would be a natural. She's always taking care of everybody before herself. Our child will have the best mother it could ask for. I love Bella so much. If she is pregnant I know she'll be there to help me be a good father and I'll be there for her every step of the way.

I feel like this is my fault. I was the one in charge of the protection. We talked about getting her birth control but decided that it wasn't necessary. We were using condoms and even if she was on birth control we would have continued to use them so we decided to keep the fact that we're having sex to ourselves. One of the condoms must have broken and I didn't notice. I feel so bad. She should be angry at me; I would be angry at me. Maybe she is angry but doesn't want to show it until she knows for sure that she is pregnant. She wouldn't break up with me, would she? 'Stop thinking like that,' I told myself.

I paid for the tests without making eye contact with the cashier. I quickly left as the cashier wished me luck and I nodded my head. I called in an order at the Italian restaurant that I took Bella to on our first date and made my way to the grocery store while I waited. I picked up a couple of different flavors of ice cream because in all of the movies I've watched the crying girls always ended up eating ice cream to comfort themselves. Bella will probably need some comforting and who better than Ben and Jerry to help me with said comforting.

After I picked up our lunch I headed back to Forks. I pulled into Charlie's spot in the driveway since he won't be home to park in it any time soon. I let myself into the house and put the ice cream in the freezer and the ravioli Bella likes on the table. I went upstairs to Bella's room and saw that she was peacefully sleeping in her bed. I decided to let her rest for a few more minutes while I cleaned up her breakfast dishes. When I was done with the dishes I went back upstairs with the tests. I gently shook Bella awake.

"Hey," she said sleepily.

"Hey," I said quietly. "I have the tests and lunch. Do you want to eat or take the tests first?"

She thought for a minute before answering. "Let's just get this over with. Either put our minds at ease or start thinking about what we're going to do. Let me see the tests, please." I handed the bag over to her and watched as she pulled them out one by one and studied each of them. "Well, here goes nothing," she said as she let out a big breath.

"I'll be right outside the door. When you're done open the door and we'll look at the results together." She got up and headed to the bathroom as I said this. "And Bella," she turned around and looked at me, "just remember that no matter what those tests say, I love you and I'm going to be here for you." She managed a slight smile and closed the door to the bathroom.

I nervously waited outside the bathroom while she peed on the pregnancy tests. After what seemed like a century she opened the door. I quickly walked over to her and pulled her into my arms.

"I love you, Edward. Can I ask you something?" Bella said.

"What do you want to know?"

"If that test's positive, what do you think we should do?" she asked me with a nervous look on her face.

"Well I don't like the thought of you getting an abortion," I started. "Unless that's what you want to do?" She wouldn't want that, would she?

"Of course not, Edward Cullen. Don't worry I'm not going to kill our child," she said with a scowl on her face. Ah oh, I made her mad. I better be a little more careful when talking about this.

"I didn't think you would want that but I had to make sure. We've never had a reason to discuss abortion before so I didn't exactly know where you stand with that issue. I'm a little more willing to discuss adoption if you want to but know this Bella, I want to be this child's father. I may not be ready to be a father but I will try to be the best father I can be," my voice broke at the end of my speech. Bella had tears running down her face by the time I finished speaking.

"I don't want to give up our baby, if there is a baby. I don't think I'm ready to be a mother either, but we're not in this alone. I know _your_ parents will support us. They might not be happy about this but they know what it's like not to be able to have children; they'd never ask us to give ours up. My parents on the other hand might be a little bit harder to deal with. I'm not going to lie Edward, if you did manage to knock me up Charlie will consider shooting you. And Mom will probably tell me I'm making the greatest mistake of my life by keeping it. But they all love us and will eventually get used to the idea. I want this baby, Edward. And if I'm not pregnant I expect you to get me pregnant in about five years so I can have your baby." She was smiling by the time she was done talking.

"I'm glad you feel that I way. And don't worry about Charlie; we'll make sure he hangs his gun up _before_ we tell him. That's not something I'm looking forward to, telling Charlie. I like my penis, Bella. I don't want to lose little Eddie," I said with mock fright. Okay so semi mock fright. I don't think he'll cut off my junk but I do value my life. I might have a child to care for.

Bella snorted. "Little Eddie? Since when do you refer to your penis as little Eddie? And Charlie wouldn't dare messing with something I love too." Good, I have her smiling. I admit referring to my penis as little Eddie is ridiculous but I'd do anything to see that smile.

"Obviously, if we weren't both in love with him we might not be in this situation. Can I be honest with you Bella?"

"You know I always want to know what you're thinking."

"If you are pregnant, I don't think I could ever regret it. Every time I think of our maybe baby I think of this beautiful little girl with brown eyes and curly brown hair. And Bella I think I already love her." She started to cry as I said this. I wiped her tears and said, "Don't cry love."

"Tears of joy," she said with a huge smile on her face. "I think it's been long enough. Let's go find out if we're having a baby or not."

I let go her but grabbed one of her hands and together we walked into the bathroom to read the results that would determine the way the rest of our lives would go.


	4. results

**BPOV**

**I don't own anything twilight related. Stephanie Meyer does.**

December 27 12:56 p.m.

We walked into that bathroom hand in hand. I don't deserve someone as caring as Edward. What he said about already loving our baby made me so happy. I know I can count on him to be there for me; even when things get tough. We each grabbed a test and he sat on the floor, motioning for me to sit next to him. I sat across from him and he said, "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I replied. I took a deep breath and looked down at the test in my hands. What I saw nearly crushed me. It was negative. The tears started rolling again and pretty soon I was all out sobbing.

"Bella, it's okay, we can do this. Shh, shh, it's going to be okay," he chanted over and over again in my ear as he held me. I worked on trying to calm myself down.

"I'm sorry. It's just….. It's just….. That… That I had really gotten my hopes up. I….. I started to imagine this perfect little baby boy, who looks just….. Just like you and I guess I started to believe that I was really pregnant. I really want that little boy, Edward," I sobbed into his shoulder.

"What are you talking about, Bella? Let me see that test," he said with a confused look on his face. I pulled back and handed him the test I had looked at. He studied it for a moment before grabbing the other two on the counter. A small smile appeared on his lips.

"You can have that little boy, love. Look at the other three tests," he said. He handed them to me one by one. With each one I read my smile grew bigger. They were all positive. I basically attacked Edward with my lips. He held me tightly as we made out on Charlie's bathroom floor. He pulled back after a few minutes so we could catch our breath. "We're having a baby," he whispered in my ear. "You're going to be a mommy," he said a little a louder.

"Mommy," I whispered. "I can't believe it. We're going to be parents. As scary as that is, I can't help but be happy, Daddy," his face lit up when I said 'Daddy'.

He laughed loudly. "Daddy! I'm going to be a daddy!" he laughed. He hugged me closer and said, "I love you, Bella. Thank you for making me so happy," he had tears in his voice.

"Hey, this was a team effort. I didn't get myself pregnant," I joked. "What do we do now, Edward?"

He thought for a minute and then let out a big breath. "I think we need to tell my parents, love."

"Tell your parents?" I squeaked out.

"Bella, you're going to have to go the doctor and if we do that Dad is going to find out. I'd rather be the one to tell him. I don't want him to hear about this in a rumor. Besides he could help us get an appointment. It won't be so bad. They might be a little disappointed in us but if we're happy, they'll be happy," he said.

"When," I choked out.

"Well, Mom wanted to know if you'd come over for dinner tonight. I know we just found out ourselves but the sooner you go to the doctor the better. We need to make sure you're both healthy and figure out how far along you are. Plus she's going to want to get a head start on shopping for the baby," he said with a smile.

"I don't know that I can do that, Edward. They're going to hate me. I'm ruining your life. What are we going to do about college? And you wanted to go to medical school. I don't want you to feel like you can't do things anymore because I'm holding you back," I started to cry again. What's with all the tears today?

"Bella, don't you ever think you're ruining my life. You're not holding me back. We can still go to college. You might want to take a semester or two off because your due date is probably going to end up being right around the start of the fall semester but that doesn't mean you can't go. Once you decide when you want to go to school we can put the baby in daycare or something. There are so many options, Bella. We have enough money, Bella, to last us a lifetime. I don't even need to start college right away. I might take a semester off to help you take care of the baby. You make me so happy, Love. You're giving me the greatest gift out there. A child that's half you and half me. I love you," he said and kissed my forehead.

I thought over what he said about me going to college and putting our baby in daycare. The thought of someone else taking care of our child sent shivers up my spine. _I _want to be the one taking care the baby while Edward's at school or work. I don't want them to grow up in a daycare center. College suddenly lost its appeal.

"I love you too, Edward. I'm really happy about this baby. School is going to be really difficult now but I do want to at least graduate from high school. I've put too much effort into it to give that up now but college isn't a big priority anymore for me, Edward. Maybe when he's a little older I can think about it but not right now. I want to be the one to care for them. Not some stranger. And it's up to you if you want to take time off of college or not. As much as I would love you there all the time, I wouldn't want you to have to give up so much for me," I finished.

"I wouldn't be giving up anything. I don't want to miss any part of our baby's life. We're going to have to find a place to live too, Bella. We should probably stick to this area so we can be close to our families. I can go to school in Seattle when the time comes but maybe for the first few months we can live here in Forks or maybe even Port Angeles. There are so many thing we are going to have to decide on, Love, but those decisions don't need to be made today we have about nine months to figure things out," Edward said. "Why don't we go eat the ravioli I picked up and then you can get dressed and ready to go to my place, Okay?"

I sighed. I guess there's no avoiding this. "Okay," I said quietly.

After we ate, even though I really wasn't hungry because my stomach was already full- of butterflies, and I put on some real clothes we went out to Edward's Volvo and drove towards our doom.


	5. telling

**I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**BPOV**

December 27 3:42

Edward held my hand the entire way to his house. He came around and opened my door for me like always. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest as we made our way to the house. Edward squeezed my hand and gave me a small smile before opening the door. "It's going to be alright, Bella," he said.

"Bella! It's great to see you, Sweetie," Esme exclaimed as soon as I walked in the entry. She pulled me into a hug. "It's been too long since the last time I saw you."

"It's only been two days, Esme," I said.

"Oh hush. I'm used to seeing you every day."

"Mom, is Dad home?" Edward asked.

"Yes, he's up in his office, why?" Esme said.

"Bella and I need to discuss something with you two. It's really important." Esme furrowed her brow at Edward's serious tone.

"Alright," she said suspiciously. We walked up to Carlisle's office and Esme knocked on the door. "Carlisle, honey? Edward and Bella want to talk to us about something."

He opened the door with a confused look on his face. "What do you need to talk about?" He stepped away from the door and motioned for us to come inside. Edward and I sat on the leather love seat and Esme and Carlisle sat across from us in the armchairs. "There's actually something that we want to talk to you to about too. Might as well get it out of the way while we're here alone," Carlisle said.

"We don't want this to be awkward. What we are going to ask you, we want you to be honest about. If you cooperate we won't bring the subject up again," Esme said. She glanced at Carlisle and he took over the conversation.

"We would like to know if you guys are having sex and if you're using protection. We love you both dearly but we would rather not be grandparents at this age," Carlisle finished with a smile.

The tears started to fill my eyes as I locked my gaze with Edward's. We both sat there in shock, not saying anything. This is not how we thought this conversation would go. They're going to hate me and tell Edward that he can't be with me anymore.

"Bella, if you need birth control it's okay to ask. And we can help you get condoms if you-"Esme Started.

"Mom, please stop," Edward said in a strangled voice.

"Edward, this is important. We want you two to be safe," Carlisle said.

"I know it's important Dad. Bella and I actually need to talk to you about something along these lines," he glanced over at me and then looked back at his parents.

"Mom, Dad, Bella and I are having a baby," he said nervously.

They both stared at us for a few minutes before Carlisle broke the silence.

"How far along are you, Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"I… I'm not sure. My period is five days late, so no more than a few weeks," I said softly.

"Are you sure you're pregnant? Did you take a test?" Esme asked.

"She took four actually. Three were positive, one was negative. Must have been a dud," Edward explained.

"Do you two have a plan yet? What are you going to do with the baby?" Carlisle asked.

"We're going to raise it, Dad. We can't give it up for adoption," Edward said.

"Are you two sure you're ready to be parents? What about college?" Carlisle asked. He doesn't look angry, just very thoughtful.

"I'm not going to go to college and Edward wants to take a semester off to help me take care of the baby. As for being ready to be parents, of course not. We're going to need both of you to support our decision because we can't do this without you guys," I said. My tears were starting to spill over. Edward wiped them away with his fingers.

"We need your help getting a doctor's appointment too. We were hoping you could recommend someone to us, Dad," Edward said.

"Of course. When we're done talking I'll look up Dr. Kaure's number for you. Now, I need to ask you something personal but please be honest with us. Did you two use protection of any kind?" Carlisle asked. This is so embarrassing. I'm sure my face is bright red by now. I know Edward's is getting red. If this situation wasn't so serious it would be comical; Edward never blushes.

"We were using condoms but one must have broken and I didn't notice," Edward said sheepishly.

"How long have been having sex?" Esme asked quietly.

"Six months," I said. God this is awkward.

"And you never came to us. You know you can come to us about anything, right?" Esme said with a hurt look on her face.

"We know that, Mom. Trust me, for now on we will," Edward said trying to ease Esme's pain.

"Well I guess it is what it is. Are you still going to go to Dartmouth, Edward? And what are you going to do about living situations?" Esme asked with an exasperated look.

"No, Mom, I'm going to go to University of Washington. We don't want to be too far away from home. And for the next year we want to stay in Forks. We'll find an apartment to stay in temporarily."

"You two have really thought this out. But there's something you haven't mentioned. Are you going to finish high school, Bella? I know you said you're not going to college and I understand that. It's going to be tough. You'll be at least six months along by the time you graduate," Carlisle said.

"I know it'll be tough but I'm going to try. One way or another, I will graduate," I said with determination. Edward squeezed my hand.

"I'm going to help her. We're going through this together. I'll make sure she graduates," Edward said while looking in my eyes. My eyes started leaking again.

"I love you," I muttered to Edward.

"Love you too," he returned with a smile.

I looked back at Carlisle and Esme. Esme had tears in her eyes and Carlisle had a small smile on his face.

"We are disappointed in you two but we're proud at the same time. You two are acting very maturely about this situation. Most teenagers would just take the easy way out by either getting an abortion or putting the baby up for adoption. Yes, sometimes adoption is the right choice but in your situation I don't think it is. You have the money to care for a baby and you have a plan. You're being responsible. We can't be mad at you either; it was an accident," Carlisle said sincerely.

"Thank you for being so understanding, Mom and Dad," Edward smiled at his parents. The awkwardness had all but gone away.

"We love you two. We're going to be here for you no matter what. If you ever need anything, please, don't hesitate to ask us. No matter how embarrassing it is," Esme said firmly. I love Edward's parents. If it was me in their place I would be angry at the girl bringing a child into my son's life. I'd be a little angry at my son too for not wrapping it up. Gaaahhh….. I might have to worry about that one day.

"Let me get that number for you. If you call now you should still be able to make an appointment," Carlisle said.

He got the number and Edward made the call. We were lucky to get an appointment for tomorrow afternoon; there had been a cancelation.

"Bella why don't you stay the night too? I'm sure Alice would love to have you sleep over," Esme offered.

"Can she stay in my room?" Edward asked.

When Esme looked like she was going to protest, Carlisle, much to my embarrassment, said, "It's not like he can get her any more pregnant then she already is, Esme. But if she's going to stay in your room you have to tell Alice the news. I don't want her thinking Jasper can stay in her room whenever she wants."

I hadn't thought about telling Alice about the baby. I'm not worried that she'll be mad, I'm worried about the shopping trips she's going to want to go on. She's going to want to get me a whole new wardrobe of maternity clothes and she's going to want to pick out the baby's clothes too. I'm not looking forward to shopping with Alice.

"I guess we'd have to eventually," Edward said.

"Okay, we need to have the same the conversation with Alice that we were trying to have with you two. So if you'll excuse us," Carlisle said.

Edward and I went up to his room and Carlisle and Esme headed to Alice's.

"She better not tell us she's pregnant too," I heard Esme mutter. "I don't think I could take hearing I'm going to be a grandma at this age twice in one day."


	6. chapter 6

**Stephanie Meyer owns twilight not me.**

**EPOV**

My parents took the news really well. Of course, I could tell they're disappointed in me. I'm eighteen years old, I'm still a child myself. They didn't expect grandchildren until after we at least graduated high school. I guess we'll graduate before the birth but barely.

It meant a lot to me that they support our decision to keep the baby. I would have decided to keep it whether they liked it or not but it's nice to know I can count on them for support, God knows we'll need it.

I'm not looking forward to telling my sisters. Alice would be ecstatic to hear she's going to be an aunt. I'm just worried about her upsetting Bella. She likes to shop, I mean she really _really_ likes to shop and Bella hates those shopping trips. She's going to want to redo Bella's entire wardrobe with more maternity clothes than she could ever wear. The thought of Bella's stomach growing to accommodate our baby brought a smile to my face. It also brought on a slight tightening of my pants. I diverted my thoughts back to my little sister before it became obvious to Bella what was on my mind; she'd tease me and with my parents in the house I wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

Alice would also want to create the baby's entire wardrobe. I don't object to her helping but I really would like that to be something that, for the most part, Bella and I did alone. Alice can have her fun when she has a baby, which better not be soon unless Jasper wants his face introduced to my fist.

I have no idea how Rosalie is going to act. She hasn't always been the friendliest towards Bella. She had warmed up to her this past summer but there's still room for improvement. My older sister has always been very protective of me. Ever since the first day I came to live with Carlisle and Esme. I don't know what exactly she has against Bella. Her making me a father while I'm still a child myself isn't going to help her case though. I'll have to make sure Bella's never left alone with Rose. Who knows she might take the news well; she loves babies. She's going to school to be a neonatal nurse she loves them so much.

"When should we tell them? Now or after dinner?" I asked Bella who is currently laying on my bed with me.

"Um… I guess we should just get it over with. It might make dinner a little awkward if your parents are throwing knowing looks in our direction. On the other hand if we don't tell her now she'll have less time to bug us. I don't know, you decide. They're your sisters," she said as she chewed her lip.

"Don't do that," I pulled her lip from her teeth. She playfully snapped her teeth at my fingers. "Why don't we just get it out of the way? And they're practically your sisters too. Now more than before," I told her.

"I guess. We should give Carlisle and Esme some more time to talk to Alice though. Hopefully her talk isn't as serious as ours was," Bella said with a small smile on her lips.

"Better not have been," I muttered. "Jasper's going to have to answer to me if it was."

"Hey, you have no room to talk, buddy. You're guilty of doing that same crime so if that ever happens to either of your sister you better give the same support you expect from them," Bella scolded me.

"Sure, sure," I said to appease her. We lay there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. I had pulled her head into my lap and was gently running my fingers through her hair.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"What do think it is? I mean do you think our baby's a boy or girl," she asked me.

I thought for a few minutes about what she asked me. "I don't really know but I know what I want. Of course I'd be happy either way. I just want him or her to be healthy," I said. It'd kill me if there was something was wrong with our baby. I'd love them just the same but what parent doesn't wish for their child's wellbeing.

"Me too," she said as she absentmindedly stroked her stomach. "What do you want it to be?"

"I'd like a little girl who looks just like her beautiful mother. She'd have brown eyes and brown hair. Your nose and lips. She'll be perfect. I noticed earlier you said 'he'. Do you think it's a boy or is that just what you want?"

"Both. I just have this feeling that's there's a little boy living in here," she patted her stomach. "Whenever I think of him he looks like a mini you. I hope whether we have a boy or a girl that they look like you. You're so handsome," she said with a smile.

"They'd be better off looking like you. You're so beautiful, Bella. I mean it's in your name. You know Bella means beauty,"

"What is there in a name?" she said smartly.

"Really? Shakespeare? You're such a goofball, you know that?" I laughed. She attempted to frown at me but she did not succeed. She was having a fit of giggles after a few seconds.

"I love you," she said when she calmed down.

"I love you too," I said pulling her into a hug. I kissed her forehead and made my way down to her lips. We made out for a few minutes before she straddled my legs. She moved so that her warm center was pressed right up against my growing erection. She moaned into my mouth.

"Why are you staying here again tonight again? We could have gone back to your empty house and we could make love as loudly as we want to and no one would be the wiser," I panted.

"I'd rather sleep in your arms than be all alone tonight," she said. "Maybe we can be a little naughty too if you can keep quiet," she purred.

I slid her off of my lap. "Don't say stuff like that when I can't do anything about it."

She looked hurt by my actions. _Shit, _she better not cry. I don't think I could take anymore tears today.

"Sorry," she mumbled. I heard tears in her voice.

I pulled her back into my arms. "Hey, don't be sorry. I was just kidding. You can say whatever you want to. I like when you talk like that. I just wish I could take you right now but I can't because my parents are downstairs."

"I know, I've just been feeling kind of emotional lately. I know you didn't mean anything by it," she said quietly.

"It's alright. Why don't we go see if Alice is done getting talked to," I suggested.

"Do we have to? Can't we just wait until I go into labor? We can let her think I'm just getting fat," Bella joked.

"I wish but I have a feeling Mom and Dad would tell her before that happens."

"Fine, let's go do this," she said dejectedly.


	7. sibling love

**Stephanie owns twilight**

**BPOV**

Edward and I found Rosalie and Alice both in the downstairs living room. We sat down on one of couches before Edward cleared his throat. They both looked at him and then at me.

"Yes, Edward," Rosalie sneered. Oh goody, she's already in a bad mood.

"Bella and I want to talk to you two about something," Edward stated. He didn't say anything for a few minutes. He just kept looking from me to Alice and Rose as if he couldn't find the words. I squeezed his hand.

"Oh my god! You're getting married aren't you! Please let me plan your wedding. Please, please, please, please!" Alice squealed. She was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Alice! Calm down, we're not getting married," Edward said. "At least not yet," I heard him mutter. I threw a questioning glance in his direction and he just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Then what do you want to talk about," Rosalie said.

Edward still looked he was having trouble saying it to his sisters so I said, "I'm pregnant."

It was silent for a second before the room was filled with squeals from Alice. "I'm going to be an Auntie? Oh my gosh, I'm going to have a little baby niece or nephew!"

After Alice's squeals had quieted to a point where we could hear each other again Rose sneered, "Is it Edward's?"

"Of course it's mine, Rosalie. Don't you ever accuse Bella of something like that!" Edward said in a menacing voice.

"How do you know it's yours? She could just be using you for your money," Rose said cruelly. How could she think something like that? I've never done anything that showed unfaithfulness to Edward. I could feel the tears starting to come again.

"I'm warning you Rosalie! You do not talk about my girlfriend, and now mother of my child, like that! Just because you're in a bad mood does not mean you can take it out on Bella," Edward almost yelled, but not quite.

"Fine! I'm just trying to look out for you, Edward. You don't have to freak out," Rosalie said with a huff. She got up and left the room. I couldn't stop the tears from rolling. I'm in for a long nine months if this is how I react to everything around me.

"Bella, it's okay. Don't listen to her. I know it's my baby and that's all that matters. As much as I hate to admit it, she is just trying to look out for me. She could be nicer about it but that's Rose for you," he laughed without humor. "Please don't cry, Bella. When you're upset, it breaks my heart. I love you, Bella.

"I know she's just worried about you but that doesn't change the fact that she accused me of cheating on you. You know I'd never do that to you right?" I sniffled.

"Of course, Bella. Just like I'd never do that to you. I love you and our baby so much, Sweetheart," he said sweetly as he wiped away my tears and pulled me into a hug.

"We love you too," I replied. Edward smiled in response.

"You two are so cute!" Alice exclaimed. It was quiet for a few minutes. "So, Bella, how far along are you," she questioned.

"Um, I don't know exactly. No more than a few weeks. Edward scheduled a doctors appointment for me tomorrow. We should find out then. I hope we get to see him," I said.

"You have to show me the pictures if you get any! This is so exciting! We have so much to do. We are going to go shopping and get you all new maternity clothes. And we have to go look at baby stuff! It'll be hard to shop until we know the gender but we can get some unisex stuff before then," Alice said in one breath. How that girl does it I'll never know.

"Um, Alice. Baby shopping is something I thought Bella and I could do together," Edward said sheepishly.

"You have to let me help! Please, please, please, please!" she begged.

"Just give us some time to do some of it on our own and then you can help us," I gave in. Alice is my best friend, besides Edward. It's hard for me to deny her things.

"Yay! I can't wait to for the baby to get here! I'm going to spoil your kid so much, you two. This is so exciting," Alice cheered.

"More like exhausting," I muttered. Edward chuckled.

"What are you going to name it? You should name it Alice if it's a girl. After the best aunt in the world!" Alice was literally bouncing with excitement.

"We haven't had the time to even think about that Alice. We just found out this morning. Still, we're not naming her Alice. No offense," Edward said.

"Come on! I'll name my first born after one of you two if you do," Alice tried to persuade.

"Not happening, Alice," I said. "I'm tired. Let's go take a nap, Edward." I got up and tugged on his hand. He got up and followed me up the stairs.

"Wait! There's so much to talk about!" Alice called after us.

"Leave us alone, Alice," Edward called back to her.

Dinner was a little awkward. The attention was focused on Edward and I. Esme made sure there was extra food on my plate. "You're eating for two now," she told me.

Alice was talking excitably about all the things she was going to do with the baby. She bounced in her seat the entire meal. I don't think she was still once. And then there was Rosalie. I could feel her glare on me from the time we walked into the dining room until she quickly left after she finished. Edward kept his hand on my knee the entire time, bringing me silent comfort.


	8. questons

**I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**BPOV**

After dinner Carlisle decided Edward and I needed to start asking questions about pregnancy and parenting.

"Edward, Bella, we didn't really get to talk about what you two should be expecting in the months to come. Do you have any questions right now? I'm not an OB/GYN but I can answer most of your questions. Of course, if you're not comfortable talking about some things with me that's perfectly fine," Carlisle said while leaning back in his chair at the dining room table.

"Umm… When are all the symptoms going to start? I think the mood swings are already starting but what about the morning sickness and…. I guess I don't even really know what else to expect," I said as I blushed. I really don't want to talk about these things with the man I consider my second father.

"The symptoms can start at any time, Bella, but the average pregnant woman starts experiencing symptoms anywhere from the fourth to eighth week," Carlisle explained. I nodded my head in acknowledgement. Edward looked kind of lost next to me so I squeezed his hand. "As for what symptoms to expect, there's a never ending list. The most common would be morning sickness, certain foods might bother you and you'll start to crave others, you'll be peeing more frequently, you're going to be tiring out a lot more than normal, you might get really irritable, and your breasts could start to change. They might start hurting and growing pretty soon," Carlisle explained. "Have you experienced any of these yet?"

I blushed at his question. "My breasts have been kind of tender," I said quietly. My nipples are getting bigger and darker too but there's no way I'm telling Carlisle that. It was Edward's turn to squeeze my hand. I looked over at him and he gave me an encouraging smile that I returned with a small one of my own.

"Don't be embarrassed," Carlisle said with a small smile. "That's perfectly normal. It should actually stop at the end of your first trimester but it will start up again towards the end of your pregnancy as you start producing milk." I just nodded my head.

"When is she going to start to show?" Edward finally spoke up.

"Around the second month but other people won't start to notice until about the third or fourth month. Do you have any more questions?" Carlisle asked.

Edward and I both thought about it for a minute. I had a billion more questions but I was not going to be asking Carlisle such personal things. Telling him my boobs hurt was bad enough. We both shook our heads no. I got up to help Esme clean up from dinner but got shoed out of the kitchen and was told to sit down.

Edward pulled me out to the living room. He sat on the loveseat and pulled me onto his lap. I heard sound of disgust from across the room. I looked up and I saw Rosalie sneering at me. I tried to pull away from Edward so I could sit next to him instead but Edward held onto me tighter and whispered in my ear, "Just ignore her. I want you right here in my arms." He then kissed me on the cheek. I sighed and then closed my eyes. I was ready for the drama of this long day to be over.

"I love you," I murmured.

"More than my own life," he replied. Because my emotions are currently out of whack, the tears started to roll once again.

"What's wrong," Edward said softly.

"Nothing. You just make me so happy and my emotions are all messed up right now. I can't help all this crying," I said with a smile.

"As long as they're happy tears, Bella, you go ahead and cry. I can deal with those; I hate it when you're upset, but never be afraid to cry in front of me. I'm here to wipe your tears anytime you need me to," he said sweetly. I smiled up at him as he wiped the tears from my face.

"Makes me sick," Rosalie said. She got up and stormed up of the room.

"Give her time," Esme said. She had entered the room just as Rosalie left. "She has always been very protective of Edward. When we adopted him when he was three, Rose proudly took the job of big sister. That first day she was so worried about you, Edward. We all were worried about you actually. Did you ever tell Bella this story?"

"Mom, I thought we were going to reminisce another day," Edward whined. Is he blushing? I think he is.

"No, Esme, he has not told me this story. I would love to hear it," I said with a smirk.

Esme laughed at her son. "Well everything was going great the day we brought him home. He was excited and so was Rosalie. On the way home from the orphanage Rose talked until he fell asleep. He looked so precious in the back seat sleeping in his car seat.

When we got home Carlisle carried him out of the car and put him on the couch in the living room. I was in the kitchen and Carlisle was in the dining room when we heard Edward crying in the living room. We went out into the room and Edward was no longer on the couch. He was laying on the floor next to the couch. He had rolled off of the couch and hit his head on the way now. We were so worried about him. Carlisle figured he had a mild concussion. We took him to the ER just to be safe. It was actually kind of a good day. When we were in the emergency room he asked me if he call me mommy, right after he told us he wasn't allowed to sleep on the couch. I was thrilled but anyways back to the point of my story. Before we took you to the hospital, Edward, Rosalie went and got you her favorite stuffed puppy because she wanted you to feel all better.

She's always wanted the best for you. And right now she doesn't like that you're going to be a father at such a young age. She'll come around though. None of us like that you two are having a baby now but you didn't mean for it to happen and you're taking responsibility for your actions. To deal with the situation she's trying to take out her frustrations on Bella because she really can't do anything about it."

"I'll try not to take it personally. In a sick way it's actually kind of sweet," I said.

"Sweet," Edward sneered. "It's rude. You don't deserve to be treated like that. She can say whatever she like to me but she's crossing the line when she disrespects you."

"I'll try to talk to her. I can't make her except that you're going to be parents but maybe she'll stop harassing you two. If not I'll have Carlisle talk to her," Esme said.

I didn't know what else to say so I said, "Thank you, Esme. I'm actually really tired so I'm going to go get some clothes from Alice. She's always trying to give me clothes so I know she has things in my size. I'll see you upstairs, Edward. Goodnight Esme."

I headed up to Alice's room to get some pajamas. I didn't think about what happens when you ask Alice for clothes.


	9. clothes

**I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**EPOV**

I watched Bella go upstairs to get clothes from Alice. I hope she knows what she's getting into. Alice is going to want to make a fashion show out of getting a simple pair of pajamas. Bella does not need stress right now and I know Alice's hyper attitude can really stress Bella out sometimes.

"Don't worry about her, Edward, Alice isn't that bad. I know what you were thinking. I'll ask Alice to rein it in if she upsets her but I doubt it will come to that. Anyone can see how tired Bella looks. I know Alice can be crazy but she has enough sense to know how hard today has been on Bella. She'll stay calm tonight but how long that'll last I don't know," Mom finished with a smile.

"I know, but I still worry about her. I'm worried about all the stress on her. I'm worried about her health and the baby's health. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Bella, Mom. And I don't even want to think about losing the baby," I said desperately.

"I'm sure they're both healthy. And if by some chance they're not you have each other and you have us. We'll all make it through this together," she squeezed my shoulder.

"Thank you for being so accepting. I don't know what we'd do without yours and Dad's help. I don't think Charlie is going to be as accepting and I don't have any idea how Renee is going to react," I'm going to have to be strong for Bella. I'll tell her it'll be okay but I don't really have that high of expectations for Charlie. He'll come around eventually but initially he's going to be furious. Hopefully he focuses that attention on me and doesn't take it out on Bella.

"We'll always support your decisions, Edward. And as for Charlie, you'll have to just let him cool off after you tell him. Be prepared to have Bella spend a few nights here after you do tell him. I hope he doesn't kick her out but he can have such a temper. And Renee is either going to accept it or not. She loves Bella so hopefully she'll see the bright side of things but if she doesn't you'll just have to be there to comfort Bella. She's strong; she'll be okay," Mom said.

"I know she'll eventually be okay if her parents are tough on her but I hate to see her hurt, Mom. I wish I could do something to guarantee their acceptance."

"You can't do any more than you've already done except maybe marry her. But I'd rather you two didn't rashly get married because you're having a baby. I want you to do it because it feels right."

"I already plan on marrying her, Mom. I've been planning this for about a month. I was planning on taking her to La Bella Italia for lunch on the anniversary of our first date. I was going to take her out to that meadow we found while hiking after lunch and propose using my birth mothers wedding ring," I told Esme.

"I think if you think she's the one than you can still do that. You probably won't be able to take that hike but you can take her somewhere else to propose. I'm so proud of you, Edward. I can't believe how much you've grown up," Mom sniffled and wiped a tear that escaped. What is with all of the tears today? I can't take much more!

"You're crying, Bella's crying, I don't think I can take any more tears, Mom. Please don't cry. It's okay. I might not be little any more but you'll always be my Mommy. I love you," I said desperately.

"I love you too, Edward. I'm sorry I'm getting all weepy on you but you might as well get used to crying girls because Bella's hormones are all out of whack right now. In the next nine months it's only going to get worse, honey. And you better not tell _her _to stop crying because she can't help it. You're just going to have to be there to hold her and comfort," Mom said as she wiped her eyes.

"I know, it's just been an overwhelming day today. I going to head upstairs soon and make sure Alice isn't bugging Bella."

"Alright, I should go talk to Rosalie anyways. Wish me luck."

"Good luck with that. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she kissed my cheek and then went up the stairs.

I followed behind a few minutes later. I got up to Alice's door and stopped a listened for a second.

"You know what, Alice? I'll just borrow some clothes from Edward," I heard Bella say in an annoyed voice though the door, followed by an annoyed squeal from Alice.

"No! You can't wear his clothes. You have to wear something at least a little sexy, Bella. Come on, it won't hurt you," Alice whined. Maybe I shouldn't interrupt this. I want to see what Alice wants Bella to wear.

"Your parents are in the house, Alice. What would they think if they came in Edward's room and saw this? Just give me a normal pair of pajamas, please," Bella protested. I should probably intervene, be a good boyfriend and defend my lady. I knocked on the door.

"Alice are you torturing my girlfriend?" I called out.

"No, go away, Edward. We're discussing girl things," Alice called back.

"Help me, Edward, she's trying to give me inappropriate clothes," Bella called out.

"Don't worry, Bella, I'll save you," I opened the door and rushed over to Bella and pulled her into my arms. "I heard something about sexy pajamas," I joked as I looked around. Bella slapped my arm. "Hey, don't blame me for being a guy."

"You Cullens are going to be the death of me," Bella said.

"I like that idea of you wearing my clothes instead though so let's ditch Alice and go get you in my basketball t-shirt. You know the one with my name on the back? Then as soon as everyone is asleep I'm going to peel it off of you," I said suggestively and wiggled my eyebrows at Bella and squeezed her ass.

"Eww, please do ditch Alice before you two end having sex on my floor. I do not want to see how that baby was conceived," Alice wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Are you sure, Alice? I could give you demonstration if you're curious," I said.

"Okay, we are leaving," Bella said as she wiggled out of my arms and grabbed my hand and tugged. "We will not be giving anybody a demonstration anytime soon. Those parts of me are for your eyes and your eyes only.

"Until tomorrow," Alice muttered.

"What was that, Alice," Bella asked.

"Until tomorrow. Your doctor is going to get to see those parts of you too, Bella. And when you give birth you do know that baby is going to come out of your vagina, right? The doctor and a few nurses are going to get to see those parts of out then too," Alice said smartly.

"Don't remind me," Bella muttered.

"And hopefully I can see that too because they let two people into the room for the birth. That is if you're only having one baby. If you've got twins in there then Edward is probably going to be the only one allowed in the room," Alice continued on.

"Alice we are not discussing this right now," Bella said as she left the room with me trailing behind her.

"There better not be twins in there. If you did manage to put two of your kids in me at once then you won't have to worry about Charlie," Bella said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I'll be cut your junk off before we even get the chance to tell Charlie, Edward."


	10. doctors appointment

**Stephanie owns twilight.**

**EPOV**

Bella and I were currently in my car on our way to the clinic. Bella was nervously fidgeting in the seat next to me.

"Are you nervous?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I am. I'm not looking forward to the internal examination," she said while looking at her hands.

"You'll be okay," I reached out and squeezed her hand.

"What if the baby's not," she whispered. "I didn't know I was pregnant. I haven't been taking vitamins and I probably haven't been eating right. What if I did something to hurt our baby?"

"Bella, you almost always eat healthy so don't worry about that. And what could you have possibly done to hurt our baby? The baby is fine, love. You don't have anything to worry about," I tried to reassure her. She didn't say anytime, she just sighed and looked out the window. I squeezed her hand again and then pulled it up to mouth and kissed it, trying to comfort her.

I pulled into the clinic parking lot and pulled into a space. I then turned to Bella and pulled her as close to me as I could with the center counsel in the way and kissed the top of her head. "It'll be okay. I won't ever leave the room unless you specifically ask me to. I'll hold your hand the entire time if you need me to. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too," is all she said. I let go of her and got out and went around the car to get her door. I helped her out and then drew her body into my side and she leaned her head on my shoulder. I checked Bella in at the front desk and we took a seat in the waiting room.

The waiting room seemed to be telling us we messed up. There were signs all around about birth control and using proper protection. There was one sign that was focusing on birth control being the girl's responsibility. It said 'girls get pregnant, boys don't'. What a load of crap; it's just as much my fault that we're having a baby as it is Bella's, if not more because I was in charge of protection. There was also some very graphic pictures of vaginas with babies inside them. There was a particularly gory one that seemed to have attracted Bella's attention as well.

"Oh my god, that is a lot of stretching. Edward, I want to be able to recognize my lady parts when we're done with this. I'm so getting a C-Section," she said quietly. I chuckled nervously.

"What did we get ourselves into, Bella? For your sake I hope we don't have one of those ten pound babies."

"How much did you weigh when you were born, Edward."

"Don't worry I wasn't a ten pound baby. More like eleven pounds and three ounces. And ironically enough I was a pretty small kid." Poor Bella, our kids got good chance of being giant like I was.

"You're joking, right?" she said. I didn't say anything. "Edward, tell me you're joking," she said again.

"Sorry, love, I'm not. How much did you weigh when you were born?"

"Over eight pounds, Edward. Our baby is going to be huge."

"Don't worry; woman deliver big babies every day. Who knows maybe we'll have a normal sized baby," I said.

She looked like she was about to argue further but just then the nurse called her.

"Isabella?"

We got up and went to the nurse.

"If you would please follow me," the nurse said.

We followed her back to a small room with two chairs and a small desk with a chair across from them. We sat down and the nurse began her questioning.

"Hello, my name is Amber. Is this your boyfriend with you today, Isabella?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, this is Edward. And please, call me Bella."

"I see here it says you're here to confirm a pregnancy. Is that correct?"

"Um, yes," Bella said nervously. Remembering my promise I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Okay, and have you taken a home test yet?"

"She took four. Three were positive and one was negative," I answered.

"Probably just a bad test. Since you've already taken a home test, I'm going to skip over that. I'm going to take your blood pressure and a blood sample and then I have some questions for you, okay?"

"Okay," Bella squeaked out.

The nurse took her blood pressure with no problem. Drawing blood proved to be a little more difficult. She nearly hyperventilated when the nurse put the needle in her arm. Nurse Amber pulled out the needle when she was done but I don't think Bella noticed.

"Bella? Bella, she's done she took out the needle. You need to calm down, Sweetheart," I said. I reached up and caressed her cheek and she seemed to settle down slightly at my touch. "Take a deep breath." She did as I said and her breathing slowly became normal again.

"Do you not like needles, honey? Or is it the blood?" Amber asked kindly.

"Both," Bella answered quietly.

"That's okay. I see people just like you every day. You actually reacted better than some; you didn't faint," Amber said.

"This time," Bella chuckled quietly. I squeezed her hand.

"I have a few questions for you, Bella, and then we are going to go to a different room to wait for the doctor. First of all when was your last period?"

"Um… the first day of my last period was 40 days ago," Bella answered. The nurse took some notes before asking her next question.

"And how long have you been having sex?"

"Six months."

"And have you ever had unprotected sex?"

"No, we think one the condoms broke and we didn't notice." The nurse some took some more notes before asking another question.

"I need you to answer honestly to this one, Bella. I know your boyfriends in the room but how many sexual partners have you had?"

"Just one."

"And I'm sorry I have to ask this but you wouldn't believe how many woman answer no to this question. Is your boyfriend the father of your baby?"

"Yes, Edward is the father," Bella glanced at me as she said this and I gave her a small smile that she returned.

"And this one is for both of you. Do either of you have any sexually transmitted diseases that you know of?"

"No," Bella and I both answered at the same time.

"Have you had any other sexual partners other than Bella, Edward? We need to know just in case there is a chance that Bella has contracted a disease from you."

"No, I've only ever been with Bella," I answered honestly.

"Okay, so I will show you to the room where you will be seeing your doctor. Your blood work should be ready soon. As soon as we have the results Dr. Kaure will be informed." Nurse Amber then led us through the hallway to a bigger room with a few machines and a table with stirrups. Amber took a gown out of a cupboard and told Bella to change into and to take off her undergarments. The nurse left the room.

"Do you want me to leave so you can change?" I asked Bella.

"No, it's not like it's something you haven't seen before. If you hadn't we wouldn't be here right now," Bella stated. I didn't know if that meant she wished we never had had sex or if she was just being funny.

"Do you need any help taking your clothes off?" I ask her.

"Edward! We are in a public place, about to be told if we are having a baby or not. Though there is no doubt in my mind that I am pregnant. We are not fooling around in a doctor's office!" Bella whispered yelled. She was trying to look angry but I could see that smile she was trying to fight.

"Your turned on, aren't you?" I said only half joking. I laughed quietly when she blushed.

"That's beside the point," was all she said before she started to undress. I watched as she stripped down to her birthday suit before she pulled on the gown. "Help me tie it?" she said like a question.

"Sure," I said. I tried the strings on the back of the gown that didn't help hide much. You could still see her ass when she moved. I helped Bella sit up on the table. "Are you going to want me to leave while the doctor inspects your lady bits?"

"No, I don't want you to leave, Edward. Even if the doctor asks you to leave, I want you to stay with me," she instructed.

"Okay I will. Now give me your hand. I promised I'd hold it the entire time," I said with a smile. She smiled at me and gave me her hand. We sat in a comfortable silence until the doctor came in nearly fifteen minutes later.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kaure and you must be Isabella," the doctor said.

"Bella," Bella corrected.

The doctor smiled at her. "Bella then, and you are?" she questioned me.

"Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend.

"Cullen? Carlisle's boy?"

"Yes, ma'am," I responded. Rumors better not start because the Chief's daughter and the best doctor in Forks son are having a baby. I don't want someone to tell Charlie before we get the chance to. That would be even worse.

"So, we have the results back. Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen, congratulations. You are having a baby," Dr. Kaure said. We already knew that but the conformation sent a huge smile to my face that was mirrored on Bella's face. I squeezed her hand and brought her hands to my lips and gave her fingers a light kiss.

"So if you could please lay back on the table put your legs up here for me, Bella, we are going to see if we can get a look at your baby. By the information you have provided I would say you at the most four weeks pregnant so I will be doing an internal ultrasound. This will be a little uncomfortable; I apologize.

She took out a long probe as I helped Bella lie back on the table. I grabbed Bella's hand again and stroked the top of her head. I locked eyes with her as the doctor began her work. Bella winced a little when the doctor inserted probe into her vagina. That has to be uncomfortable. There was a back dot on the screen with a small grey spot with a blinking white spot in the grey.

"That Black circle right there is your uterus and that right there is your baby," Dr. Kaure pointed out on the screen as she talked.

"Really," Bella whispered. She had tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, and that flashing white do there, that's the heartbeat. Let me turn the sound on and we can listen to it. She pushed a few buttons and then a very fast heartbeat filled the room.

"Is it supposed to be that fast?" I asked.

"Yes, it will be that way for a little while. Do you here that echo?"

"Yes, what is that?" I asked.

"Well it could just be that; an echo. But there is a chance that you're having twins. I only see one baby but another one could be hiding."

Suddenly Alice's joking from the day before became reality. Twins.

"Twins," Bella squeaked. Then her eyes seemed to roll back into her head before they closed.

"Bella?" I asked in a panicky voice.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**BPOV**

Someone was poking me. Must be time to get ready to go see the doctor. I kept my eyes closed for a few more minutes, not ready to get up yet. I was having a wonderful dream before I woke up. Edward and I had gone to see the doctor and she had showed us our baby and we heard the most beautiful sound I had ever heard; our baby's heartbeat. But then my dream took a turn for the worse. She told us there was a possibility of us having twins. Twins! How would we take care of not only one but _two _babies? We're teenagers! Damn Alice for putting such thoughts in my head.

Someone was still poking me and now I could hear the frantic voice of my boyfriend.

"Bella, can you open your eyes for me? Can you even hear me?" Edward said right next to my head. Why does he sound so panicked? Guess I should open my eyes. I opened them and I was not in Edward's bedroom like I was expecting.

I was in the exam room from my dream with my legs still up in the stirrups. How did I get here? That was a dream, wasn't it?

"That wasn't a dream, was it," I muttered, still slightly groggy from just waking up. I blinked a few times to try and clear that sleepy feeling.

"No, love it wasn't," Edward chuckled nervously. "How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" Edward said frantically.

"Just kind of sleepy. So… twins," I said.

"It's not defendant, but the way the heartbeat is echoing does suggest twins. However I can only get a look at one baby from this angle. At your next appointment we'll do an external ultrasound and then we'll be able to see how many babies you have in there," Dr. Kaure said.

"So, there is a chance that we are only having one baby," Edward said hopefully.

"Yes, but don't get your hopes up to high. There is a good chance that you're expecting twins. Once again, Bella, I'm sorry this is going to be uncomfortable," she said before sticking the plastic wand thing, whatever they call it, back in my vagina. Oooh! That feels weird. The baby was once again displayed on the screen. The doctor pushed some buttons and froze the image. And thank God! She took out the wand!

"I'm going to measure your baby and figure out just how far along you are so bear with me," Dr. Kaure said. She began pushing more buttons and a grid appeared on the screen and numbers and stuff that I can't make sense of.

"Okay, so by these calculations you are six weeks and 6 days pregnant," she said. How is that possible? I had a period in the last six weeks.

"Six weeks? I'm only six days late. Are you sure?" I asked.

"How heavy was your last period compared to your others?"

"It was lighter, a lot lighter actually and it only lasted a few days. What does that mean?"

"That wasn't your period. You were just spotting. It's common for some women to bleed during pregnancy a little. In your case it was probably the embryo attaching to your uterine wall, which can cause a little bit of bleeding. A little bleeding is nothing to worry about but if you start bleeding heavily you need to get immediate medical attention."

So I've missed two periods. Huh, guess I should have noticed something was off with my period. The doctor started talking about my diet and pre-natal vitamins. She printed off a couple of pictures of the ultrasound for us and after I was dressed Edward and I scheduled another appointment in four weeks' time once they had completed all the tests they needed.

We were in the car on our way home when I said, "So, about your junk." I smiled to let him know I wasn't mad. Sure, two babies would be hard but what can we do about it? Nothing, we just have to accept it.

"The doctor said there's a chance we're only have one baby so for now Little Eddie is safe," Edward grabbed his crotch protectively.

"For now, but you better tell him to watch out," I smiled and Edward chuckled. "What are we going to do," I said quieter.

"Take it as it comes, I guess, and hope our parents will offer a lot of guidance. Let's not worry about that yet, okay? She said it wasn't certain. For now let's just focus on the fact that the baby or babies are healthy. And so are you. Stressing over the number of children we're going to have isn't good for you or the baby," Edward said. He reached over and grabbed my hand.

"I know. I'd be happy either way but I'm scared, Edward," I admitted.

"Me too, but we'll do it together, Love. We'll be okay," he smiled at me; my favorite crooked smile to be exact. It made me smile. He pulled into the Cullen's driveway and parked in the garage. He opened my door, like usual, and I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him sweetly.

"What was that for?" he asked with a huge grin on his face when I pulled back from the kiss.

"For always knowing what to say and making me feel better. And for helping me make this baby, or two babies. You make me so happy," I told him.

"That's my job but you make me happier."

I rested my head on his shoulder and let out a sigh of contentment.

"Did you get a picture!?" Alice suddenly burst into the garage.

"Go away, Alice," Edward groaned and his arms tightened around me.

"Come on, Edward, please?" Alice begged.

"Go inside and wait. You'll see when everyone else does," Edward told her.

"So unfair," Alice muttered as she went back inside.

"So impatient," Edward called back at her. "I guess we should go inside." He said this but his arms did not loosen their hold on me.

"You're going to have to let go of me," I informed him. I didn't really want him to let go of me but I guess we have to go inside because _somebody _is impatient.

"But I don't want to," Edward whined.

"And I don't want you to but there are people waiting for us," I tried to reason with him.

He sighed, "I guess," and loosened his arms. I pulled away and he put an arm around my waist and we went to face the crowd waiting in Esme's kitchen.


	12. Emmett's big mouth

**I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**BPOV**

"Way to go, Edward!" Emmett boomed out.

"You told him," Edward directed at Rosalie.

"Of course, Emmett and I don't have any secrets in _our_ relationship," Rosalie said. Why did she glare at me when she said that? Is she trying to make Edward think I'm keeping a secret from him? He wouldn't believe it would he? Of course not, if I did have a secret I wouldn't tell Rosalie. I would probably tell Alice and Alice could tell Rosalie and there for she would know something. Stop thinking like that, Bella! Edward would never believe anything Rosalie says about me.

"Since Rose told Emmett, I decided to tell Jasper. I'm sorry if you didn't want him to know," Alice said.

"It's okay, Alice, Jasper knowing doesn't bug me. _He's_ not going to bug Bella and I to no end," Edward said while raising his eyebrows to Emmett.

"Don't worry, Eddie, I'm not going to bug Bella too much. It's not nice to harass a pregnant woman," Emmett said with a huge grin on his face.

"Just don't talk about it at school, okay. Don't even _hint _at it. I'm not ashamed of our situation but girls can be so mean. I don't want to hear about someone finding out that shouldn't know. I'll blame you, Emmett, if I do," Edward warned him.

"Why are you going to blame me?" Emmett asked.

"Because you have a big mouth, Emmett," Jasper said.

"I can keep a secret. You trust me, don't you, Bella?" he asked me. He looked so sad. I don't really trust him but how could I make that face sadder. I can't.

"Of course I do, Emmett," I said sweetly. Emmett came and gave me a surprisingly gentle hug. He may look big and scary but really Emmett's just a big teddy bear.

"Thanks, Bella. If any girl is ever mean to you, I'll have Rose beat them up for me, okay?" Emmett said.

"Why would you need Rose to beat them up for you, Emmett?" I asked. He's huge; he doesn't need anyone's help.

"I can't hit a girl, Silly Bella, but if any guys are mean to you, I'll beat them up."

"Thank you, Emmett," I said with a smile.

"Emmett?" Edward sighed.

"Yes, Edward," Emmett replied.

"Can I have my girlfriend back?"

"I guess," Emmett sighed and then let go of me. Edward put his arm back around my waist and pulled me in close to his side. While Emmett's hugs are nice, nothing compares to being in Edward's arms.

"Can I see my grandbaby now or not," Esme said.

"Of course, Mom," Edward said. He handed her one of the ultrasound pictures and pointed out the baby to her. Esme let out a very Alice like scream.

"Look, Carlisle! It's our grandchild! This is so exciting!" Esme exclaimed. She was jumping in a way that rivaled Alice. I see who Alice takes after.

Emmett had gotten a look at the picture over Esme's shoulder. "Bella, I think they smudged the ink when this was drying. What's with that gray smudge in the middle?"

"Don't call my baby a smudge, Emmett. Have some respect," I said.

"Are you sure that's a baby? It looks kind of like a bean," Emmett said while turning his head, trying to make sense of the picture in front of him.

"That bean already has a head, arms, and legs," I said. No one calls my baby a bean. He's perfect and I love him.

"I'm not seeing it," Emmett said.

"It'll be clearer next time. How far along are you exactly, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Six weeks and six days. When we go back, I'll be eleven weeks along. The picture might be a lot different next time," I said. How are Edward's parents going to react to us having two babies? Will they want us to put them up for adoption now? I need to stop thinking about this now.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle said with a confused look on his face. I looked at Edward for help.

"Well, when the doctor was doing the ultrasound we listened to the heartbeat. She said it sounded like an echo. Dr. Kaure only found one baby but she said that we could be having twins. Next time she'll do an external ultrasound and look for another baby," Edward explained.

The kitchen was silent. Emmett was staring at my stomach curiously, making me feel slightly self-conscious. Esme had locked her gaze with Carlisle's. Alice actually looks excited about the prospect of twins. Rosalie just glared at me and Jasper was just looking around, gaging everyone else's reactions.

"Twins," Esme said.

"External? How else do they do an ultrasound? Did they have to cut you open, Bella?" Emmett said ignorantly.

"Umm… we'll find out in four weeks for sure. Obviously, we're hoping that there is only one baby but if there is more than one there isn't anything we can do about. We're just going to try and accept it," I said, completely ignoring Emmett's question. I am not explaining to him how an internal ultrasound works.

"It wouldn't be ideal if you have twins but you're right. We'll just have to accept it. I'm proud of you two; you're handling everything so well," Esme said with a smile.

"Why are you avoiding my question?" Emmett said.

"It's not something I want to explain to you, Emmett. Google it," I said.

"Fine," he said and took out his smartphone.

"On second thought don't. You never know what graphic pictures are going to show up," I said. I do not want to be responsible for him finding porn.

"Bella! Did that hurt? Why would they do something like that?" Emmett said appalled.

"No, it didn't hurt. I'm not discussing this with you." Why would I explain how uncomfortable it was to have a piece of plastic stuck in my vagina to Emmett?

"Emmett, leave her alone. Now we need to discuss shopping, Bella. You need new clothes," Alice said. I do not need new clothes yet. I'm still thin; I'm not getting fat already, am I?

"Alice, I don't need new clothes yet," I protested.

"Really, Alice, you have plenty of time to think about getting her new clothes. Please don't bother her about this," Edward defended for me. I smiled up at him and he kissed the side of my head.

"But Edwarrrrd," Alice whined.

"I mean it, Alice," Edward said firmly.

"You two stop bickering. It's like you were raised by a pack of wolves," Esme complained.

"Ooo, you're in trouble," Emmett said in a sing song voice.

"That goes for you too, Emmett," Esme said. Alice stuck her tongue out at Emmett.

"Mature," Edward muttered.

"I thought you said you were only a few weeks along, Bella. Seven weeks is about double the estimate you gave Esme and I," Carlisle said.

"Um yeah, I guess I've missed two periods. What I thought was my last period was actually the embryo attaching to my uterine wall," I told him. Carlisle nodded.

"So was everything else okay? Are you and the baby both healthy?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned about me and the baby.

"They are both healthy. The doctor prescribed some vitamins for Bella to take and told us what she should and shouldn't be doing," Edward answered.

"As in if you can do the horizontal mambo or not anymore," Emmett commented smartly, earning himself a glare from Esme and making me blush. We did have that conversation and we are good to go, if you know what I mean.

"So when are you planning on telling Bella's parents," Carlisle asked.

"Tomorrow after Charlie gets back from his trip. Bella and I were planning to go and see Renee together in a couple of weeks so we'll tell her then," Edward said.

"Are you sure you should wait that long to tell Renee? What if Charlie calls her?" Esme reasoned.

"I'm going to ask him not to but if I suspect that he's not going to listen, I'll call and tell her. I feel like this isn't something you shouldn't be told over the phone," I told her.

"I suppose you're right. I just love knowing so much! Of course I wish you two were a little older but you could be so many worse things with your lives. You could be doing drugs or drinking!" Esme gushed.

"So, Mom, you'd rather I got pregnant than started doing drugs?" Alice asked innocently.

"I'd rather you didn't do either, Mary Alice Cullen," Esme said with a glare.

"Why don't we all go do something fun? Like watch a movie or something," Carlisle said.

We all went and watched a movie in the Cullen's ginormous living room, except for Rosalie. She stormed up to her room as soon as the party in the kitchen broke up. Emmett had whispered in my ear, "She's just jealous," and I gave him a questioning look to which he just shrugged. Why would Rosalie be jealous of me? I'm about to be a teenage parent. Who would willingly do that? I mean I love this baby but if I had a choice I'd wait a few years to have it. I fell asleep fifteen minutes into the movie, with my head on Edward's lap and his fingers playing with my hair, with these thoughts racing through my mind.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own twilight, Stephanie does.**

**EPOV**

"Edward, I can't do this. I want to go back to your house," Bella said for the fifth time in ten minutes. Don't get me wrong, I'm scarred too, but I have to be strong for Bella. Charlie is going to kill me when he finds out. I'm never going to be allowed to be around her again either. Of course I would never stick to those rules but what if he caught me sneaking in her window? He'd kill me.

"Bella, Love, we can do this. We're going to have to try and make him see the bright side of this. I'll explain to him how I plan to take care of you and our child. Hopefully he'll see that we're trying to do the right thing here. It was a mistake; we didn't mean for this to happen," I said. She started to cry again. What did I say now?

"You think our baby is a mistake?" Bella said through her tears. Shit, I didn't mean it like that. I pulled my car up behind her truck and then reached over and pulled her as close as I could.

"No, Honey, I love our baby so much already. I'll never think of our baby as a mistake. We just mistakenly made said baby, it was an accident. But you know what?" I said into her ear.

"What?" she sniffed.

"Best accident ever," I said softly.

"Our baby is pretty awesome. I hope he's just like you. So caring and gentle and handsome. So, so handsome," Bella muttered.

I chuckled, "_She_ is going to be just like you. So selfless and caring and wonderful and beautiful and brave and beautiful and kind and beautiful an-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. You want a beautiful little girl," Bella laughed.

"Just like her mother," I whispered in her ear before moving my lips to her jaw and starting to make my way to her beautiful full lips. Did I mention she's beautiful?

"Hey, you're trying to distract me," Bella accused.

"Is it working?" I said softly as I kissed her lips gently and innocently at first before I plunged my tongue into her mouth. We hungrily made out for a few minutes before she broke away to catch her breath.

"No," she panted.

"Are you sure," I asked, moving my lips to her throat before moving so it brushed against her breast.

"Yes," she breathed. I moved my hands and brought them under her shirt, caressing her soft skin as I went. I unhooked her bra and pushed it out of the way. I squeezed one of her breasts and she winced.

"Bella?" I asked. Did she not want me touching her right now? I guess this is kind of what got us into this situation but she's already pregnant so why not enjoy ourselves.

"It's nothing," she said. I went back to caressing her boobs and she grimaced now. What is wrong? Then it dawned on me. How could I be so thoughtless?

"I'm so sorry, Bella! You said it to the other day too. I should remember these things. Are they still really tender? Is it getting better at all?" I asked in a slightly panicked voice. I can't believe I forgot her breasts are hurting. What kind of boyfriend am I?

"Edward, it's okay. Just avoid my boobs for the time being. It's not getting any better. I think it's actually getting worse but it's okay," she said. She always tries to underplay her pain.

I sighed, "Do they hurt all the time or just when I touch them?"

"It's fine; don't worry about it, Edward," Bella said, trying to brush it off.

"I am going to worry about it, Bella. I got you pregnant, I finally have an excuse to worry about you. I don't want hear 'don't worry about me' because I'm going to worry about you no matter what."

"So…. You got me pregnant on purpose?"

I really need to start thinking before I speak. "No! No, of course not. It's just that whenever I've voiced concerns about you, you've just brushed it off. Now I have an excuse to take care of everything for you. I hope you know you're not going to be lifting a finger for the next nine months."

"Really. You're going to enjoy this too, aren't you?" she accused.

"I will. I love you, Bella. If you need anything at all, I'm going to do it for you," I said with a smile.

"So if I have a craving at three in the morning, you'll go to the gas station and get it for me or maybe even Port Angeles? If I'm crying just because my hormones are raging, you're going to comfort me?" Bella questioned.

"If you need me to, I'll lasso the moon and give it to you. When I say anything, I mean anything. I need you to promise me something, Bella."

"What…"

"I want you to tell me about any symptoms you're having, any pains. I want to be a part of this pregnancy. If I know how you're feeling it might help me feel a little less helpless. I want to do whatever I can for you, Bella."

"So you want me to tell you about every little ache and pain I get for the next seven or so months; every gory symptom too. I was reading those pamphlets that the doctor gave us and it said that my vitamins might constipate me. Do you really want to know about my bowel movements, Edward? I know I don't want to tell you if I can shit or not," Bella ranted.

"I really do want to know that kind of stuff, Bella. I'll do anything I can do for you even if that is only calling the doctor. I love you, Bella. Don't be embarrassed to tell me things and if you are promise me you'll tell _someone. _If not for your sake, than for the baby's."

I stroked her face with my hand and she sighed.

"I promise," Bella said quietly.

"Thank you. Why don't we go inside?" I will be strong for Bella. I don't know what is going to happen after this conversation. I just hope Charlie takes his frustrations out on me and not on Bella.

"Okay," she whispered. She looks so scared. I hate that she has to go this. At least we knew my parents would be accepting. There's no telling how Charlie is going to react.


	14. bad reactions

**I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**BPOV**

Charlie's cruiser was already in the driveway when Edward and I pulled up. I was hoping he wouldn't come home until later in the night but since when are things easy for me? Edward and I walked inside and heard that the TV is on in the living room which means only one thing: Charlie's in there.

"Does it look like I've been crying?" I whispered to Edward

"You look beautiful, Love," Edward told me, avoiding the question.

"That's not what I asked. Does it look like I've been crying?" I tried again.

Edward sighed, "A little bit, but it's not bad," he told me honestly.

"Is that you, Bella?" Charlie called from the living room.

"Yes, Dad, it's me and Edward," I called out. That's sure to put a damper on Charlie's mood. He doesn't like Edward. I'm not exactly sure why. I think it has something to do with me not being good enough for any man. At least that's what he's hinted at. If he didn't like Edward before, he's defiantly not going to like him now.

I heard a grunt in response to my answer.

"I guess we should tell him then," I said with no intention of moving. Edward, sensing this, put his arm around me, kissing the top of my head as he pulled me forward.

"No matter what happens, I love you," Edward muttered.

Charlie was lounging in the arm chair watching a basketball game and drinking a beer. I noticed that he didn't have his gun on him so that's a plus. He turned around and looked at us and furrowed his brow. My face must not be as composed as I wanted it to be.

"What's wrong, Bells?" Charlie questioned.

"Um… Edward and I need to talk to you about something, Dad," I said. We sat down on the sofa across from Charlie and I took a deep breath. Before either of us could say anymore, Charlie's face started turning colors. He glared at Edward and his face was a shade of purple that had me worried.

"Dad?"

"You knocked up my baby girl!" Charlie accused while pointing his finger at Edward. It was silent for a minute before Edward started talking.

"Yes, Charlie, I got Bella pregnant. I will be taking for responsibility for my actions. I'm going to be there every step of the way. I'm going to try and be the best father I can be," Edward said before Charlie started yelling again.

"What do you mean you're going to be a father?! You two are too young to be parents! You're getting rid of that thing, Isabella! Whether you get an abortion or you put it up for adoption is up to you but you're not keeping it!" Charlie screamed.

"We're not getting rid of our baby, Charlie! We've already decided that we are going to keep the baby and raise it, as a family. Dad, I just want your support." I said the last part quietly.

"Charlie we've already talked over our options and we've made our decision and we're sticking to it. I know right know you're angry at us, me in particular but at least give us a chance to talk civilly with you? We have already talked about what we are going to do about school, money, and a place to live," Edward said calmly.

"Okay, I'll humor you. What are two teenagers going to do with a baby?" Charlie said sarcastically.

"Well, Edward is going to take a semester off of college next fall to help me with the baby. I told him that wasn't necessary but he insisted," I said.

"And what about you're education? Are you even going to be able to graduate from high school? This is going to ruin your life, Bella."

"I'll make sure she graduates," Edward said.

"Okay what about college?"

"I'm not going to go to college, Dad. At least not right away. Maybe when the baby is older," I said. Who knows? Maybe by that point Edward and I would have decided to have more children but I'm not going to mention that to Charlie.

"You can't do this! I wanted you to have what I didn't! An education for starters!" Charlie roared.

"Are you saying you regret having me? Was I a mistake? Is that what you're getting at? I'm leaving! You obviously don't want me around!" I said getting up.

"Don't you walk away from me, Isabella," Charlie said sternly.

"I'm packing a bag and leaving, Charlie. I'm not going to sit here and listen to you tell me I'm stupid. I know this isn't going to be easy, Dad. I was hoping you would at least support my decision," I said with tears in my voice. I turned and left the room before he could say anything else to me. I ran up the stairs and started throwing things into a bag. Edward, surprisingly, stayed downstairs.

**EPOV**

Bella turned and stomped up the stairs. Before going after her I turned to Charlie.

"Charlie, you need to calm down and talk to her civilly. She doesn't need the stress this is causing her. All she wants is for you to be there for her. We don't need money. We might need your advice though from time to time because you're right; we're two teenagers who don't have any idea how to take care of a baby. My parents accepted our decision. They're not pleased that we're having a baby at this age, but they're proud that we're taking responsibility for our actions. Just think about it, okay, and then call us and we'll talk about it," I said and left the room, following after Bella. Charlie stayed silent in his chair.

"Bella?" I knocked on her closed bedroom door.

"You can come in Edward," she called out.

She was stuffing clothes into her duffle bag and had various items scattered on her bed. I moved forward to help her pack her bag.

"Did he say anything after I left?" Bella asked quietly.

"No, he's being surprisingly quiet. I told him he needs to calm down and think about what he's saying. He seems to be thinking. I think he's going to come around so don't worry about this, Okay?" I told her in an attempt to ease her mind.

"I'm going to worry no matter what you say, Edward."

"I know, but I can wish can't I?" I said, pulling her into my arms. "I don't want you stressing about this. It's not good for you or the baby."

"I can't help but stress about this. He's my dad. I need him," she whispered.

"It's going to be okay, Love. I think he's already starting to settle down. Don't take anything he said personal; he wasn't thinking. I bet you when we go back downstairs he'll want to apologize so why don't we finish packing your bag. Even if he does apologize I think he's going to need some space so I want you to come home with me." I really hope he does apologize. I don't want Bella to stress over this.

"Okay," was all she said. After we finished packing her bag we silently made our way back downstairs. She glared at me when I refused to let her carry anything. I meant it when I said she wasn't doing anything for the next nine months. We had almost made it all the way to the door when Charlie walked into the hallway.

"Bella?" he said. Bella didn't reply; she just turned toward him. "I'm sorry about what I said. Edward's right; I need to calm down and think about this. I love you, Bells, please don't leave." He looks so defeated.

"I'm not going for good, Dad. I want you to think about this before we talk, and I mean really think about it. I love you too; I need you, Daddy," Bella said. The tears were starting to come again. She walked forward and gave her father an awkward hug; Charlie's not one for affection.

"Oh, Bella," Charlie said as he held a crying Bella.

"Tomorrow?" Bella said with a shaky voice.

"Yeah, tomorrow," Charlie said solemnly.

Bella pulled away from Charlie and walked back to me. I opened the door and we started to walk out but Bella stopped and turned back around.

"Dad, can you make sure you don't say anything about this to Mom yet? I haven't told her," Bella requested.

"Sure, Bells. I'll see you tomorrow," Charlie said with a glassy look in his eyes.

"See you tomorrow," Bella mumbled before walking with me out to the car. I helped her into the passenger side and then my way to the driver's side and got in, starting the car.

"I love you, Bella," I said taking her face into my hands.

"I love you too, Edward," Bella said before I pressed my lips to hers. The kiss got more heated and I pushed my tongue into her mouth tasting her sweet breathe. We made out like the horny teenagers we are for a few minutes. She eventually pulled away for air and I looked over her face. She was smiling slightly. 'Finally,' I thought with a smile of my own.


	15. tickle fight

**I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**EPOV**

"Bella, talk to me," I begged. She had been laying on my bed for the past hour and hadn't said a word since we left Charlie's. I was getting tired of waiting for her to say something. The suspense is killing me.

"What do you want me to say, Edward? Do you want me to tell you how wonderful it is that my father is probably going to disown me? That I totally agree with his opinion of killing our baby? It's not going to happen," she snapped at me. "I'm sorry," she immediately said with regret in her voice.

"Don't be sorry for the way you're feeling. I don't want you to hold in anything. I don't like the way Charlie reacted either. I hate that he hurt you, Bella. I wish I could tell you that everything was going to work out the way we want it to but I can't. But you know I'm here for you, right? No matter what happens we're going to be alright because we'll have each other and a beautiful little baby to love. I love you, Bella." I murmured the last part. Charlie is not in my good books right now. He's making Bella hurt. I wish I could keep it from happening but Bella would never agree to let me talk to him without her.

"I love you too and I am sorry, Edward. I shouldn't be taking my anger out on you. I'm angry that Charlie reacted the way he did especially because he was in a very similar situation as we're in when him and Mom had me. It makes me feel like he regrets having me. He wouldn't even listen to our plan and he didn't try to stop me from leaving, further solidifying that I'm a burden to him," she said quietly.

"You are not a burden. He loves you, Bella. If he didn't he wouldn't have cared that you're pregnant. He wouldn't have yelled either. He realized he's too angry to talk civilly tonight. He needs time to process things. Hopefully after he's had time to think about things he'll realize that he's wrong and needs to support our decisions."

"I hope so too," Bella mumbled sleepily. The events of the day must have drained her; being pregnant doesn't help either.

"Why don't you take a nap and I'll wake you up when dinner is ready? You need to rest."

"Okay," she yawned, already mostly asleep. I stayed on the bed until she fell asleep and then ventured downstairs.

"Edward?" I heard my mother call from the kitchen.

"Hmm?" l walked into the kitchen, waiting for the interrogation to start.

"How did he take it?"

"Not well, Mom, not well. Bella and Charlie did some yelling back and forth before she stormed upstairs to pack a bag. I told him he needed to think about what he was saying before going upstairs to help, Bella. When we were leaving he seemed sorry about the way he acted and agreed to talk about this tomorrow after he's had time to cool off."

"What exactly did he say?" Mom questioned.

"He told her that she should get an abortion or if she wanted to she could put our baby up for adoption. He then told her that he doesn't want her to make the same mistakes he did. He made her feel like she was a mistake, a burden, to him. She's upset but sleeping for now. I'm upset too, but for different reasons; I'm not taking his words to heart. I'm upset because Bella's hurting."

"Oh the poor thing," Mom said before I was pulled into her arms. I leaned a little bit into her embrace, needing the support. "I wish you two didn't have to go through this. I wish everyone would just accept things how they are."

"Why are you and Dad being so supportive?" They didn't even seem to question our plans.

"What good is it going to do to be angry at you? It was an accident and you two are being mature and accepting responsibility for your actions. While yes we are disappointed, we're proud at the same time."

"Thank you, Mom. Bella and I are going to need a lot of help and its nice knowing we'll have someone here for us because I honestly don't know if Charlie even wants to be part of her life anymore and even if Renee does accept things she's on the other side of the country," I said as I hugged my mother back.

"Things have a way of working themselves out, you'll see."

"I hope you're right. I think I'm going to go upstairs and see if Bella's still sleeping," I didn't want her to be alone right now. She needs support.

"Okay, dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes. I'm making chicken. Ask Bella if she wants something bought up to her. She doesn't need to come down if she isn't feeling up to it," Mom offered. I'd ask her but I don't think Bella would accept; she hates when people make a fuss over her. I pulled away from my mom and started to leave the kitchen.

"I love you, Edward," Mom said.

I smiled at her, "Love you too, Mom."

Upstairs in my room Bella was still asleep so I just quietly laid down next to her. I thought about what my life was going to be like from now on. I'm not going to be a normal teenager anymore. I'm not going to be able to go out whenever I want and be irresponsible and have fun. I'm going to have to grow up and grow up fast. I'm going to be responsible for a little person. It's not fair but it doesn't matter. As long as I have Bella I'm going to be happy. I'm not going to be doing this on my own. I'm going to love that little baby, boy or girl. An image of Bella holding our child filled my mind and I smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Bella asked sleepily.

"Just thinking," I said.

"About?"

"You holding our baby," I said. I turned so I could look at her. A small smile took over her lips. _So beautiful._

"I love you," she said.

"I love you more," I said with a smile.

"Ah huh," was all she said. We've talked about this before; she knows not to argue with me.

"Mom said dinner will be ready soon. Do you want to go down there or do you want me to bring you something up here?" And here is where the argument will begin.

"I can eat with everyone else."

"Not if you're not feeling up to it. It's no trouble, Bella. Don't be so stubborn," I teased her.

"I'm eating downstairs so deal with it," she stuck her tongue out at me, _stuck her tongue out at me! _She's going to regret that.

"You're going to pay for that," I said a menacing voice. I put my hands on her sides and started to tickle her.

"Stop!" Bella laughed. I moved my hands to the back of her knees, knowing this would bug her even more. "Edward!" she squealed. She was really wiggling and if I wasn't careful she could kick me. I moved one of my hands down to her foot and continued my work. "Really, please stop!"

"And ruin my fun? I don't think so!" I laughed. I moved my hand from her foot to her armpit.

"I'm going to pee!" Bella yelled while still laughing. I was about to let go, I do not want pee in my bed, when the foot I wasn't holding collided with my, ummm…, nether regions. And _fuck _did it hurt. I felt all the air leave my lungs and let go of Bella.

"That's one way to get free, I guess," I said in a winded voice. I cupped my groin as I waited for the pain to subside.

Bella's hands shot up to her face. "Oh my gosh, Edward! I'm so sorry!"

"It was an accident. Don't worry about it. Now go pee before we have a mess to clean up," I said trying to brush it off. It's my fault; I'm the one who started it.

She looked torn; like she wanted to stay here and help my but she really did have to pee. After a few seconds of deliberation she got off the bed and did this cute little dance to the bathroom attached to my room. I fell onto my bed after she closed the door and let out a soft groan. I felt like one of my balls may have disappeared. Out of curiosity I checked; both still there, good. I quickly got my act together before Bella came back out.

"Need anything?" she asked with a guilty look on her face.

"Just you, Love," I said. Some ice would be good but that would just make her feel worse.

"Are you sure?" she asked as she climbed back on to the bed.

"I'm sure," I took her into my arms and pulled her against my chest, tucking her head under my chin.

"I really am sorry," she mumbled into my neck.

"Don't be; it's my fault. I'm the one who started the tickle fight."

"I still feel bad," she sighed.

"As long as you didn't wet the bed," I teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm not going to win this one, are I?"

"Nope, so you might as well give up," I said with a triumphant smile on my face. She just rolled her eyes. "Why don't we go see if dinner's ready?"

"Okay, all the laughing made me hungry."

I kissed her lips briefly before getting up and helping her up, mindful of my new injury.

I tried to walk normal as we made our way downstairs. Hopefully no one notices because that would be very embarrassing.

"What's wrong with you, Edward? Why are you walking like that?" Emmett called out. I sighed internally. This is going to be a long night.


	16. chicken

**I don't own twilight, Stephanie does.**

**EPOV**

"I don't know what you're talking about, Emmett," I said as Bella turned bright red next to me.

"Then why is your girlfriend blushing?" Emmett said mischievously. Bella turned even brighter red. I squeezed her hand in silent support. She shouldn't be embarrassed; I brought this on myself.

"Emmett, leave her alone," I warned. I know he means no harm but Bella doesn't need this right now. She's been very emotional the last few days and if she cries, I will kick Emmett's ass.

"I'm not doing anything to Bella. It's you I want to embarrass. Why would you walking funny embarrass Bella…. You have blue balls don't you! Oh man, did she cut you off! I guess that's what you get for knocking her up," Emmett concluded.

"No, Emmett I do not have blue balls! I don't think this is any of your business so just drop it, okay," I said quietly. Bella had a very guilty look on her face. I tugged her to my side and started to walk away, wincing because I moved the wrong way. "It's not your fault," I said in her ear, kissing her temple. She just shrugged her shoulders and gave me a small smile.

"Ouch man, I think I understand. She kicked you didn't she? You know there are other ways of making sure Eddie never has any more children, Bella," Emmett said insensitively. My mother walked in at that moment and stared at the three of us.

"It was an accident. I was tickling her and she accidently kicked me. I'll live," I said. Bella's eyes were getting glassy and I was seriously getting ready to kick some ass. Mom, seeing this, cut into the conversation.

"It happens, honey. It's happened to me, well Carlisle. When we were first married and still getting used to sharing the same bed he rolled onto my side, leaving me with very little room. I rolled over and accidently punched him in his manhood. Looking back, it's actually very funny but at the time I felt so bad. Of course, you're father never blamed me but I still felt guilty," she said. Dad walked in on the end of her story and looked at her questionably.

"Never blamed you for what?" Carlisle asked.

"Do you remember when we were first married and you left me with very little room in the bed and I punched you?"

"Of course I remember. Damn, that hurt, but I still love you," he said kissing Mom's lips sweetly. Gross that is not something you want to see your parents doing. I groaned. "Why exactly where you telling that story?"

"It seems our son has found himself in a similar situation. Tickled Bella 'till she kicked him, on accident of course," Mom said with a wink in Bella's direction. Now it was my turn to blush.

"It was an accident," Bella mumbled, her tears forgotten.

Dad gave me an amused look and then turned around and opened the freezer, pulling out a package of peas.

"It helps," he said as he handed me the bag. I blushed even deeper red and I walked into the dining room, pulling Bella with me. I pulled out a chair for Bella and then sat in the one next to it.

"Edward, I think you have to heat up the peas before you put them on the table," Alice said.

"I'm aware," I said simply. I took the package off the table and set it in my lap. It helped a little but it would work even better if I could take off my jeans but seeing as there are people around me that is not going to happen.

"Getting a little wild in the bedroom, Edward?" Alice said with a smirk.

"Yes, Alice, that's what happened," I said, not in the mood to explain this anymore. Bella was still blushing next to me so I tried to change the subject.

"So, Alice, I never did hear how your talk with Mom and Dad went," I said.

"What was that? I'll be right there, Mom," Alice called out before leaving the room.

"Hey, Edward, Bella," Rosalie said as she walked into the room.

"Rosalie," I said. I didn't have the patience to deal with Rosalie right now.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Did I hear her right? Is _Rosalie _apologizing?

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry. I was rude. You don't deserve that, Bella. I'm going to try to be nicer from now on," she said quietly. "Can you forgive me?"

"I'm not going to lie; you hurt my feelings, Rose. Why don't you like me, did I do something?" Bella asked.

"I just don't like that my little brother has to grow up so fast. I know that's not just your fault; Edward made his choices but that doesn't mean I like that. I really am sorry, Bella," she looks series.

"Thank you, Rose, it means a lot to me. I can forgive you if you're going to make an effort to be nicer," Bella said. Of course she'll forgive her; Bella can't be mean to anyone.

"Edward?" Rose said.

"I don't know. I hate how you treated, Bella. I think I can forgive you but if you do anything that makes Bella uncomfortable, I won't forgive you so easily next time," I said.

"I know, Edward. Thank you for forgiving me so easily. I don't deserve it. Congratulations by the way, I'm happy for you two," Rosalie said with a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Rose. I'm glad we're not fighting any more. I love you big sis," I said. I really do hate fighting with her because no matter what, she is still my sister.

"Love you too."

Mom came in then, followed by Alice, with dinner. It looks amazing. My mom is the best cook in the world.

"Smells great, Mom," I said with a smile.

"Thank you," she sat the meal down on the table and called out to others to come and eat. Everyone was home tonight; Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Mom and Dad, and Bella and I. Mom dished up everyone's plates, making sure Bella had as much on her plate as Emmett would usually eat, and we all ate silently for a few minutes. I was so absorbed in the delicious fried chicken and mashed potatoes with gravy that I didn't notice Bella fidgeting by my side at first. She seemed to be turning a little green. I noticed that she was eating everything but the chicken, which is weird because Bella had told me that Mom's fried chicken was one of her favorite foods.

I watched as she nervously took a bite of her chicken. Her fork hit her plate with a clang as soon as she swallowed. She got up mumbling an excuse me as she ran towards the bathroom. I got up and followed after her. She went straight to the toilet and started throwing up. I hurried over to her and pulled her hair out of her face, rubbing her back as she emptied her stomach into the toilet bowl. After a minute she stopped and looked up.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. Was she sick? Was there something wrong with her? The baby?

"Yeah, I think so. I feel better now. I think it was the chicken. As soon as Esme came into the room with it my stomach started turning. It got worse when she set it in front of me, and actually eating it, _oh god!_" Bella moaned.

"Why didn't you say something? You didn't have to eat it if you didn't want to," she probably didn't want to hurt Mom's feelings but she would have understood.

"I didn't want to hurt Esme's feelings and I wasn't even sure it was the chicken that smelt so terrible so I just ate it," Bella muttered. What did I say? She doesn't have a mean bone in her body.

"She would have understood, Sweetheart."

Bella just shrugged and said, "I need to rinse my mouth out."

I helped her get up and filled a cup with water and handed it to her. When she was done I asked her if she wanted to go back and try to eat.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Edward. I'd just end up back in here," she said with a regretful look on her face. Of course she would feel bad about getting sick.

"Are you hungry?"

"Surprisingly yes. I feel perfectly normal now that I'm away from the food."

"Why don't you go upstairs and I'll bring you a new plate without chicken, okay?"

"You don't have to do that, Edward,"

"I want to. Now don't argue and go upstairs and lay down for a little bit," I said with a smile.

"So controlling," she said with a smile.

"You know you still love me."

"I do. I love you very much."


End file.
